The chieftain’s daughter
by Arkham Cat
Summary: While Vol’Jin takes too long to return frim a hunt the trolls worry. However before anyone can go looking for the shadow hunter he returns with a child in arms.


Vol'Jin sat atop a rock pile watching as the trolls before him trained and spared. His eyes trained on one In particular. A young female troll, with dark hair and short tusks. Her armor consisted of leather and bone with a few feathers. Much like his own. It was clear to anyone, with how she dressed and how she carried herself she was the chieftains daughter.

As another troll lunged at her, she switched forms and attacked as a cat. Her claws scratching the others arm, blocking off any spell. Chucking to himself Vol'Jin stood, making his way through the fighting trolls to his daughter and her opponent.

"Ye be making great progress my daughter. Time be break now and find us food, yeah?" Vol'Jin asked as his hand rested on Zulia's back.

She looked back up to him, smirking and nodding.

"Da, Alright dad let us go."

"Good! I be hungry, watching you do all that fighting made me stomach growl."

"You be ridiculous!" Zulia shot back smiling up fondly.

"I be hungry!" Was Vol'Jin's only response, causing Zulia to snort.

Together they made their way to the chieftain hut. All the while vol'jin's mind replayed memories of the day his daughter came to be in his life.

~flashback~

The village of dark spear, normally full of life, magic, and music, was the complete opposite today. Vol'Jin the leader of the tribe of trolls, was out on a weekly hunt for food and supplies. This of course was not in itself unusual, however the chieftain has been gone far longer than normal and the tribe was begging to grow worried. With all of Azeroth fighting it was always a gamble to let the leader of any race go out on their own or with a small group. Anything could happen.

Just as the witch doctor was about to send out a search, and plead to the orc leader thrall, the village horn was blown, that which sounded once the chieftain returns from his ventures. The witch doctor rushed out to meet his leader right as the horn sounded, ready to chastise him for taking so long and causing so much worry. Though as he entered the clearing, his sight was met by vol'jin carrying a small troll girl. She looked around four, though the doctor was never a good judge of age.

"What is da meaning of dis Vol'jin?' He asked pointing to the girl in his arms. The shadow Hunter was clutching her tightly, protectively.

"Da meaning is none of ya business doctor." Snarled the troll leader as he brushed past the other heading to his hut.

"Chief, please tell me where ya were and what be goin on? Ye had the whole village in a frenzy'

Vol'jin who still was clutching the girl tightly glanced to the other male, meeting his eyes. What the doctor saw in his chief's eyes was sadness, sadnesses and rage

"Ye wanna know what be goin on? Fine i tell you den. After we be in my hut, Come" Trailing Behind the chief the three made way to Vol'Jin's hut, The looks of other trolls were ignored and left without explanation as their leader carried the young girl like she was his.

Muttering mainly to himself about rumors spreading, the doctor shut the cloth door behind them to the chiefs hut, symbolizing to the village to stay out for the time being. The only times the chieftain had his hut closed off where at night, when Thrall visited, and in matters of utmost importance. This time, being the ladder.

"What be going on Vol'Jin, De whole village be wonderin now! Why you be gone for so long and what be wit da child?"

Gently, Vol'Jin laid the girl on his bedding, turning round to face the doctor, his eyes dark.

"I be gone so long, I went to gather food an furs. We stumble on a village looking like our own. No one be there. No one but dis girl. She be all alone and slightly wounded. Had Mis'ray heal her up good before moving her. The huts be damaged an old run down looking. It be as if a fight and everyone ran, but forgot this little one. Don't know how long she be there, but she not staying there." Vol'Jin spoke sternly, his voice low the usual lightness gone for the time.

"What be your plan den? Give her to a mother in de village?" The doctor asked choosing not to dispute their chief when he was so rarely serious.

"Nah, not putting that on a unsuspecting mother, they work hard enough. I found dis little one. I keep and protect. I help her grow and teach her our ways. Not sure where she from, but it not darkspear." Vol'Jin's words softened, as he crouched beside the sleeping girl, looking over her fondly and protective.

"You be taking her?" The witch doctor asked almost in shock. Their chief was known for his lack of responsibility and lack of guidance.

Rising again to look the other in the eye, Vol'Jin spoke in a commanding tone, laced with determination. "She be mine, no family to find of her own. He looked, looked all around. She be alone. I be taking her as mine, from here on. She be the chieftains daughter, and I raise her as my own, raise her to be strong and proud darkspear."

The witch doctor took a step back, turning to look the young girl over in thought. "May da loa watch over you chieftain."

"An ye doctor." Vol'Jin said, dismissing the other to his duties

Walking out of the chiefs hurt, the doctor spoke low to himself in thought.

"De daughter of de Chieftain. He be right she will be strong." Shaking his head the doctor returned to his own hut, noticing a line forming outside of trolls wanting spell work of varying need.


End file.
